A cry for help
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: The summer after OOTP, Harry is abused so badly that the blood wards fell, and he is sent, by Dumbledore, to live at Elm Tree House. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my very OOC cross-over story.

Full Summary: The summer after OOTP, Harry is abused so badly that the blood wards fell, and he is sent, by Dumbledore, to live at Elm Tree House, and return to Hogwarts, if he wishes to. Harry Jones doesn't exist, and it is set before Mo and Floss join, bus after Gus leaves, so they don't exist either. Eventual Harry/Tee

* * *

><p>"Harry, this is where you will be staying." Dumbledore told me, calmly, his hand on my back. He knocked the door as we approached it, and I clutched onto the handle of my school trunk tightly.<p>

"Hello, you must be Harry," The man said, after opened the door. I didn't reply.

"Yes, this is Harry." Dumbledore told him, before turning to me, "I must leave you, here, but I'll see you in September, hopefully."

I nodded. He walked away, and I allowed myself to be lead in by the man.

"I know it seems scary, but it's not too bad here. You'll have a room of your own, and you can decorate it how you like." He said as we climbed the stairs, me dragging my trunk behind us.

"I'm Mike." He finally said.

He lead me into an empty room, and it was big. Too big.

"Albus told us about magic, and Hogwarts. You may return in September, but that is your choice. I am also aware that you are waiting your OWL results. The others don't know, just Gina and I. You can tell the others... if you want."

I nodded.

"LUNCH!" A loud voice came from downstairs.

"Come on, let's go meet the others." He said, leading me back down the stairs, and through to a kitchen.

"Go sit down, Harry. They won't bite." Mike told me, softly.

"Freaks don't deserve to sit at the table." I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You aren't a freak, and you deserve a place at the table." He said. I rolled my eye, and approached a chair slowly.

"Hi, I'm Carmen, what's your name?" A girl dressed in pink asked.

"H... Harry," I stuttered, quietly.

"Sit down," She said, nodding to the chair I stood behind.

I sat down, and stared at the already filled plate. As everyone had already started eating, I picked up my fork, and started eating tiny bites of the pasta.

"I'm Rick." The boy across said.

"I'm Jody!" An excitable child made me jump. She paused, and then asked, "Do you like chocolate biscuits?"

That question confused me. Why would she want to know that?

"Okay, enough questions, let him eat." The woman said. I think that's Gina.

I won't be staying here for long, anyway, so why should it matter.

I slowly finished my lunch, but it was difficult after not eating for over two weeks. I felt slightly sick, so I needed to be careful.

"Harry, are you ready to decorate your room?" Mike asked. I nodded, at followed him up to the room.

"Can I paint it light blue with a snowy owl above my bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, anything you like." He reassure me. I nodded, and he went to get the paint and brushes. I properly looked around, and took in my surroundings. One wardrobe, one single bed, and a chest of drawers. I moved my trunk, and put it inside the wardrobe, and then I realized something. I haven't got any proper clothes. I have what I'm wearing and my uniform. Mike came in at that moment.

"Sir..." I paused for a second, "I don't have... many clothes. I have this and my uniform."

He frowned, and thought for a few seconds.

"I'll see if Johnny has any old clothes you could borrow until we go shopping." He finally said, before turning and leaving me to paint my room.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, a knock on my door alerted me of someone's presence. I turned, and saw a boy, no older than me, holding some clothes.<p>

"Mike said you didn't have any clothes other than what you've got on, so I've got some you can have. I'm Johnny."

I hopped off my bed.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome to join us, downstairs." He said, placing the clothes on the edge of my bed.

"I need to finish painting my room. I've still got to do that wall," I pointed to the wall behind Johnny, "and I need to finish painting the owl."

He smiled at me, "I'll help. I'll paint the wall. Blue?"

"Yeah, blue, please."

I might have made a friend.

I turned back to painting Hedwig, concentrating on the little details that made Hedwig, Hedwig.

"You unpacked, already?" Johnny asked after a while.

"No, my suitcase is in the wardrobe. It will stay unpacked, because I'm not here for long. I'll be gone on the 1st September."

"You don't know that." He told me.

"I do. I'll be going home. To my boarding school, the only place that has ever been safe." It slipped out. I wasn't supposed to mention that.

"You'll be back, though?"

"If I survive another year. Someone is always out to kill me."

Why am I spilling my guts to a random boy?

"Why?" He pushed.

"Because I'm me."

We didn't speak after that. We finished in silence. Once the room was finished, he left. I grabbed a book out my trunk, and headed to the lounge.

Carmen, the girl in pink, was talking to two others. Johnny was on the computer, Rick was playing pool with a boy with frizzy hair, and Jody was reading Alice in Wonderland, eating chocolate biscuits. I sat on the sofa, tentatively, and started reading.

Mike and Gina knew already, and I was allowed for the others to know.

The words were just flowing over my head, and it made me wonder why it was Hermione's favourite book.

"What you reading, Harry?" Carmen asked.

"A book." I replied, smirking.

"What is it called?" She asked again.

"Hogwarts: A History." I said, getting nervous.

"What's Hogwarts?" Jody asked. I paused.

"A big, safe castle, but it's not full of royalty. It's full of children, and teachers, and little elves, and its full of magic," A single tear rolled down my face, "And its my home."

I couldn't take it anymore, and I stood and left the room. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help myself. I ran to my room, and dug the things I needed most out my trunk. Photo album, letters, homework I needed to do.

I opened my album up to the first page, and tears rolled down my face, onto the paper.

"I miss you both, so much, and, if I hadn't been born... you wouldn't be dead, and Sirius would still be alive, and so would... so would..." I couldn't continue, for my sobs were to hard, and the tears were just pouring.

Arms wrapped around me, and I was held. I would normally pull away, but I guess I was too distraught by this point.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's OOC but I had to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tee POV**_

As I held the new boy, I realized that he probably had it worse than any of us, yet he hid it behind closed doors. I combed my fingers through his hair as he cried, because that's what I used to do with Johnny as he cried after he received a particularly bad beating from mum's boyfriend, and it always comforted him.

A single tear rolled down my face, as I noticed he was smaller than me, yet he was a whole year older that me.

"Don't cry," His little voice whispered to me. He sounded so sorry, so alone, and so broken, I couldn't help but cry with him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a letter came in the post for Harry. I saw what the envelope looked like. Parchment. Thick, heavy parchment. He opened it, and read the letter. Most of us continued eating our breakfast, but Elektra watched his every move.<p>

His hands tightened around the parchment, and he took a shark intake of breath.

"What's up, Harry? What's the letter about?" Carmen asked, from next to me.

"Carmen!" I hissed at her.

"What?" She asked me in return. I rolled my eyes. She could be so insensitive at times.

The letter slid from his hands as he stood up.

"Its a load of lies!" He snapped as he stormed out, the letter slowly falling to the ground.

Mike grabbed the letter, and skimmed over it. I wanted to tell him it was Harry's letter, not to read it, but something told me that he needed to see it. Gina read over his shoulder, and they both ran out of the room, the letter back in the air. Elektrara stood, jumped over the table, and grabbed the letter.

"Dear Mr Potter," Elektra started reading out loud, "Wow, 'Mr Potter', must be important!"

"Elektra, its not your letter to read." I said.

"Oh well," She said before continuing, "We are sorry to inform you that Hermione Granger was killed a few hours ago. The funeral takes place on the 1st-"

She was cut off by Johnny who had jumped out of his chair, and flew at Elektra. The letter was thrown up in the air as they started fighting. Faith tried breaking them up until-

"Fred Weasley, if this is your idea of a joke-" Harry's angry voice came from behind me, and I spun around. He was holding a phone to his ear, and his beautiful green eyes were filled with fear, not anger. Mike stood behind him, and Gina was also now trying to break up the fight.

"Stop lying, its not funny!" Harry snapped, trying to sound angry, but he sounded scared.

"She's not dead!" He cried, and everyone stopped, and I think they realized that he needed support.

"Hermione isn't dead! She can't be-" And then it really hit him. His phone slid out his hand, but that didn't matter, because the cry of pain and loneliness wrapped around me, and even though I wanted to hold him, protect him, I couldn't move.

Harry suddenly ran past me, out the back door. Mike ran after him, all of us following. He was fast. Fast for a boy who was so small and skinny. He disappeared between the trees, before any of us got close to him.

As we got to the edge of the trees, Mike spoke to us.

"We need to split up into two groups. The faster we find him, the better."

His voice was stern, worried, and very scared. And then we realized how serious this was, and we split up, Mike with one group, Gina with us. There was no arguing, no fighting, just fear. We all went through the trees, Mike and his group going one way, Gina and our group went the other.

"Stick close to me, don't run ahead, keep an eye out for Harry." She ordered.

I looked around as I walked, Elektra lifting the dangling tree branches out the way, calling his name.

And then I saw them. His beautiful green eyes stared at me, and he stepped out, showing himself to us. A single tear slid down his face, but no one noticed him.

"I've got him." I said softly, just loud enough for Elektra to hear. She looked at me, and then him, before, going and telling Gina. They had gone ahead slightly, but I had stopped for him.

"Harry?" I asked. He shook his head frantically.

"I... I can't," He stuttered, fear in his voice.

"Harry, why did you run off?" Gina asked, approaching him.

"Because it's all my fault!" He cried, taking a step back.

"Their deaths were not you fault!" She promised.

"If I wasn't born, Mum and Dad would still be alive! So would Sirius, so would Hedwig, and Hermione would be alive, too!"

I could feel my eyes widening. He'd lost so much, and he felt guilty.

"Harry, it not your fault that someone killed them." Gina took another step forward, but Harry took another step back.

"Tom Riddle just wanted me. And if I hadn't brought Hedwig, she would have lived a long life. And if I hadn't gone to the ministry, Sirius would still be alive!"

I think we were all frozen by that point. I looked at Elektra, knowing she'd be the most difficult one about this, but all she showed was sympathy on her face.

"Harry!" Mike called. Obviously, someone had gone and found them.

He took one look at Mike, and legged it. Apparently, Tyler was prepared, and caught him, around the waist.

"Not going anywhere, new boy." Tyler decided, in his loud voice. Harry flinched slightly, but no one missed it. Tyler let him go quickly, but I slowly approached him, and he didn't back away from me.

"Harry, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you, here. You're safe." I told him. Tears rolled down his face.

"Everyone except Tee, go back to the house." Mike called, making sure his tone was soft enough, so it wouldn't scare Harry. Every one left, except Mike and Gina, but they kept a bit back.

I took another step forward, and held my hand out to him. He grabbed it with his cold hand, and I lead him away slowly, towards the house.

"Tee?" Mike called uncertainly.

"I'm fine, Mike." I told him, continuing up the stairs, towards the house.

"Harry, every one will be asking questions, do you want me to make them leave you alone?"

"No, I can deal with it." He said shyly.

"Okay..."

I was nervous about it, but I led him inside, where, as I had guessed, everyone was waiting.

"Why'd you try to run away?"

"Who is Hermione Granger?"

That was the subject of the questions, obviously. He huddled into me, almost hiding from them.

"Why are you even here?" Elektra suddenly asked. Mike and Gina entered at that point, and it was a good thing, too. Harry let my hand go, and ran from the kitchen, and I could hear him running up the stairs, into his room.

"Thanks, Elektra!" Faith said sarcastically, before following him.

"Everyone calm down, and sit at the table. We should have told you something... before Harry came," Mike started.

"Why is he here?" Elektra asked again.

"I'm not gonna tell you that, but I need to tell you something that we all need to work on."

"What is it, Mike?" Jody asked.

"Someone has to be with Harry, at all times. Adult or young person, it doesn't matter, but he isn't allowed to be alone for more than 10 minutes, and he needs to share a room with someone who is willing... willing to get out of bed, in the middle of the night, and stop him running away... It's the third time I've stopped him, and I'm not always going to be able to stop him."

Mike looked at Rick, raising his eyebrows, and we all know that look.

"No, not a chance!" Was Rick's immediate response.

"Harry has locked himself in the toy cupboard! He won't come out!" Faith said, darting into the kitchen. Mike muttered under his breath, before running up the stairs, and, of course, we followed.

"Harry, please come out," Mike tried.

"What, so you can beat me, and throw me back in here, and starve me for days on end!"

Even Mike was taken aback, "I would never hurt you, that's a promise."

"You're a liar! They always said that, but it was never the truth!" He cried.

"Every one, go outside, now!" Gina order. Everyone went, except me.

"Tee, go."

The door opened suddenly, and Harry poked his head out.

"Tee... stay..." It was a request, not an order.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mike POV**_

"Harry, Dumbledore is coming for a visit." I told Harry through the door.

"Oh yay!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, he saved you from your family." I tried to reason with him, but he was a stubborn kid, and I don't think it worked.

"He also left me there 14 years ago, on their doorstep, on a cold, October night."

And I thought Dumbledore was a good man, but I never thought...

The door was knocked then, and it was him.

"I'll be back in a bit. Hold on," I paused before calling, "Tee! Stand outside the toy cupboard!"

I dashed down the stairs, to see the old man being let in. I led him into the quiet room.

"Harry won't speak to you, and I'm not surprised, now I know the truth."

I was angry, because Dumbledore is the one who placed him in an abusive home.

"About what?" He acted confused.

"You put him in an abusive home when he was a baby, and you left him on the doorstep on a cold October night."

"It was to protect him from Voldemort, Death Eaters and the whole wizarding world!" He defended.

"Yes, but it didn't protect him from his family. His own flesh and blood."

"They kept him alive, until now."

"There is never, ever a reason to leave a child in an abusive home. Never. Maybe you should leave. Harry doesn't want you here, and neither do I. I'll show you out."

I know I was being rude, but I couldn't stand people who are the reasons that people like Harry are here.

Once he was gone, I darted up the stairs, where Tee and Harry were. Tee was sat on the floor, and Harry was obviously still in the toy cupboard.

"Tee, go and spend time with Carmen and Lily." I said gently. She nodded, and went downstairs. I knocked on the door.

"Harry, he's gone. Are you gonna come out, have something to eat?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to eat. Its part of my punishment." He told me.

"What punishment?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"Every time I tried to run away... They locked me in the cupboard under the stairs for two weeks. They would le tat me out to cook and clean, but I wasn't to eat or drink. I sometimes drank from the hose pipe, when I was watering the plants. If I wasn't cooking or cleaning, I was in my cupboard, locked away, not existing."

"What about if you needed the toilet? Surely they let you out for that!" I was disbelieving.

"I had to go in a bucket, I wasn't allowed the luxury of a toilet. Sometimes, they gave me a bath or shower, but they would either hold me under water, or give me an ice bath, forcing me to sit in ice for hours. The showers... They would turn the water up so high that it would burn, then they'd beat me for lack of hot water."

"What happened to Hedwig?" I finally asked.

"They burned her, because I didn't finish my chores on time, before Uncle Vernon whipped my burnt back with his belt. My back still kinda hurts... But its okay."

"Open the door, Harry." I gently ordered. I heard him moving in there, and he opened the door.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" He asked, showing his face. Tears had slid down his face.

"Never." I promised.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this one is short, but it carries a lot of information in it. Please review, because I'm needing the inspiration


	4. Chapter 4

**Tee**** POV**

I found Harry in the kitchen, being watched by a fascinated Tyler. Harry had a strange item in his hand, and a pot of ink. On the table was parchment, and he was writing.

"I can't do it!" Harry groaned. Tyler sighed, and walked around to read what Harry had written. As he read, his lips moved, and his eyes welled with tears. What had he written? Harry didn't pull the paper away, or cover the writing, he just let Tyler read.

"It's good Harry. It can't be bad, because it's the truth, and only the truth." Tyler told him, before walking away.

I was one of the first times he left the toy cupboard in the last three days, and poor Mike even had to spend his nights sat outside the cupboard.

I guess it was a safety net for Harry.

Something on Harry's hand caught my attention. Scars? Words.

"Harry, what's on your hand?" I asked.

"It's nothing," He didn't even look up, "Just the scars from her idea of a punishment."

"Who is 'her'?" Elektra asked from behind me.

"Professor Umbridge, or, as we called her, 'toad face'" He said, with a bitter laugh, "We all hate her, but, as that job seems to be cursed, we won't see her again. Luckily."

"What do you mean, cursed?" Elektra pushed. I was about to tell her to shut up when Harry finally answered.

"Well, we don't ever have a defence teacher for more than a year. One was killed, one lost his memory, one quit, one was a criminal, and impersonating the teacher we were supposed to have. And then we had ol' toad face, who punished me for telling the truth, and well... other things too..."

"What did toad face do as a punishment?" I found myself asking.

"She made us write lines with our own blood. And it kinda... scarred..." He paused for a moment, "My hand says 'I must not tell lies'."

"So, now we know your teacher used to punish you in illegal ways, why are you actually in care?" Elektra asked.

"Elektra!" I snapped at her.

"It's okay, Tee." Harry said, before taking a deep breath, and he started to tell why he was here.

"When I was a baby, a few months after my first birthday, my parents were killed by a man. He was pure evil, and he wanted me dead... but he was unable to kill me, even after he killed my parents, due to magic.

Magic is real. Even if you don't think so. There are witches and wizards, like my parents and myself, and then there is... what we call muggles, like you and Tee." He paused for a second.

"What's a muggle?" Elektra asked.

"Someone who can't perform magical spells."

When the man, Voldemort, killed my parents, my mother sacrificed herself to protect me. When he tried to kill me, the curse rebounded, and I was left with a lightning bolt scar, and a part of Voldemort lives inside of me.

Anyway, Voldemort became too weak, and lost his body due to the curse rebounding, but he didn't die. I became the only person to survive the killing curse, and every child, in the wizarding world knows my name.

But, someone, by the name of Albus Dumbledore placed me with my muggle aunt and uncle placed me with my mother's sister, my aunt. My aunt hated magic, and she hated my mother for being magical. When l was put on her doorstep, and she found me, I was hated just as much as my mum was, if not, more.

My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs and my clothes were my cousin's hand-me-downs, and my glasses? They came out of the bin. When I was five, I was cooking and cleaning, but I wasn't allowed to go to school. I did my cousin's homework, too."

He paused to wipe his tears away.

"If I didn't finish my chores, I was beaten and locked in my cupboard without food. And when I say, without food, I mean, without the stale piece of bread that was my daily dinner."

He didn't even bother to wipe his tears away, but every one was listening to him, now, but Harry seemed oblivious

"When I turned nine, I got my first ever birthday present, but it wasn't much fun for me. It was to show that I was growing up, and all little boys got it when they turned nine. I didn't exactly believe him...

I'm not going to go into details of what happened,but I will say this. I had t get used to the feeling of being ripped in half, and being his 'whore' daily."

Mike was slowly inching closer to Harry, knowing he was either gonna do a runner, or need some support soon.

"Before I turned eleven, I kept receiving mysterious letters that I wasn't allowed to read or have, and, the night before I turned eleven, after a beating, I drew a cake in the dust with candles, and I made a wish, before blowing the candles out. I wished to be rescued.

I kinda did get rescued, as I was taken to Hogwarts. I got an owl, and a wand, and I didn't see the Dursleys for an entire year. And then I had to go back, for the summer, after killing the defence against the dark arts teacher, accidentally. They were so angry that he died and I didn't, that they locked me in a room, with out my things for a month, before my friends came to rescue me on my birthday.

But... it was never enough. They sent me back every summer, despite me telling them about the abuse, and no one listened until someone called the police, because they beat be so bad that I screamed, and Dumbledore knew about the abuse, and he told me that I had to die anyway, but he put me here so I stay alive until the right moment, and... and they want me to kill Voldemort, who is barely human anymore. Mrs Weasley thinks I shouldn't do it, but I have too. It's the only purpose I have."

It was then he broke down, and we were all too shocked to move. He curled himself up in the chair, and made himself impossibly small.

I think Mike was the first to recover, because he ran over to Harry, but he still seemed a little shocked.

I don't think anyone realized that Harry Potter didn't have a childhood, or even understood what it was to be a child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later, Mike**** POV**

I opened the door to let Remus Lupin in. Harry was stood behind me, and, understandably, he was nervous.

He smiled at me, "Thanks for letting me come."

"I can't stop you seeing Harry." I told him.

I led them into the quiet room.

"Harry, I have four letters for you. About your future." He said softly, handing the first one to Harry. Harry sat down, and opened the letter with shaking hands. He unfolded the paper, and read it silently, a small smile growing. I looked at Remus, and he just smiled.

"I'm free. I never have to go back there." He sounded like he was going to cry with happiness.

"Unless you want to. It's your choice, now." Remus told him. I relaxed, as I thought Harry would have to go back, no matter what we said or did.

"Okay, this is about you turning sixteen, and gaining all of your rights to your Gringotts vault. It includes everything you need to know..."

He trailed off as he passed the letter to Harry. Harry opened the letter, and took about half an hour to read the whole thing. When he finished he dropped the wad of parchment on his lap, and sighed.

"So, I now have access to all the Potter Mansions all over the world. That's more than ten. And I have access to all the Potter Vaults."

"Harry, this is the most important letter, of them all." Remus handed him the letter, but he wasn't happy about it.

He opened it quickly and read it, His small smile turned into a big grin, and his eyes lit up with happiness.

"The trace has been lifted, so I can use magic whenever I like, I don't have to return to Hogwarts for my sixth or seventh year, and I can go looking for hocruxes when I'm ready... but I have to go on my own..." He paused as he was still reading, slight guilt and sadness seeped into his face, and his grin faded away, "Snape... Snape killed Dumbledore?"

"That doesn't matter, now, Harry. He's taking over Hogwarts, but I hope you don't go back there. I want you to stay here, unless you are on the hunt for horcruxes, whatever they are." Remus said. I didn't want to know what horcruxes are, for the fact that I had a bad feeling about them. Harry nodded, and smiled. He was excited, but he knew that he had to stay if he wasn't hunting horcruxes or at Hogwarts.

"I'm gonna hunt horcruxes in a few months, but... I'm gonna stay here for a while longer. At least until I learn how to appearate without falling. Hermione taught me, but I can't land on my feet. Yet."

"When did you..." Remus trailed off, realizing he didn't want to know the answer.

"Your marauders map got us to Hogsmead every weekend, and we practiced there."

Remus laughed, "I regret making that damn map! The last letter doesn't really matter, if you're not going back to Hogwarts. It's just your OWL results and what you need for the next Hogwarts year."

"'Kay, I'll talk to you soon." Harry said. He was smiling.

I showed Remus out, and Harry had gone up to his room, not to the toy cupboard, which was a good sign. Within seconds, Carmen came down the stairs.

"You do know that Harry is dancing around in his room, alone." She sounded slightly amused.

"Yeah, he's a happy kid, right now. Leave him too it." I told her, laughing. She smiled, before going back upstairs. I went into the lounge, where everyone else was, and prepared to warn them. Especially Tee.

"Alright, guys, listen up. Harry probably won't be here much longer... well, he'll be leaving us for a little while. He has to... 'fulfil his purpose', as he puts it. Once that is done, he'll be permanently living here, at least until he turns 18. Maybe longer." I explained.

"Harry warned me that... that he may never come back. He may not survive." Tee mumbled.

"But he might survive. Focus on the positive, not on the negative. I have to let him go." I said.

"No you don't! You're going to let him put his own life in danger just so he can do something he shouldn't have too. It shouldn't be his job! An adult should be saving his world, not a kid!" She snapped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Tee is right. No way should a kid even be expected to do something like that, let alone actually go and do it. If he dies, it's your entire fault." Elektra said, bitterness seeping into her tone.

It hurt, but it was half true. No kid should be thrown into a world where he is expected to kill a grown dark, evil wizard. He is a child, and that's all they want of him, and he is more than likely to die, yet I have to let him go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry**** POV**

As I wandered down the stairs to lunch, I made my mind up.

I was in love with Tee Taylor. Johnny is going to kill me.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down between Rick and Jody, opposite Tyler. When Tee entered, she was glowing. I looked down at my plate, hoping I didn't blush.

"Seriously, Tee, why are you so happy?" Carmen asked, frustration colouring her tone, "Less than two hours ago, you were really upset!"

I heard Tee's laugh.

"Hey, Harry. You know that you said that magic is real, prove it!" Tyler suddenly exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll prove it after lunch, in the lounge, but I'll need to get something from my room, first."

"It'll probably be a scam, Tyler." Rick warned. I looked at Rick, and smirked.

"I'll show you that it isn't." I told him. He obviously didn't believe me.

As we started eating, Johnny noticed Tee's 'glow'.

"Tee, why are you so happy?" He asked. I inwardly cringed.

She chuckled, "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret."

"What secret?" He pushed.

"Seriously, Tee, what is going on?" Jody asked.

"Nothing that involves you!" She half snapped. I bit back a laugh, and continued eating. Everyone left her to glow for the rest of lunch.

Once we had all finished, Rick and I went to my room, so I could get my wand and the cloak.

"I know this is all a scam." Rick said as we went down to the lounge, and I laughed.

"Not a scam. I promise."

I made him go into the room first, and I put the invisibility cloak on, so they could only see my face. I walked in, and Rick's jaw was the first to hit the ground.

"Oh. My. God." He breathed. Tyler turned around, saw me and screamed.

"A bit of warning would be nice!" He snapped, trying to catch his breath, "Your body- it's gone!"

"No, it's invisible. See." I took the cloak off, and that scared Tyler even more.

"How did you?" He couldn't finish the question.

"Magic." I said to him with a grin.

"There is no such thing as magic!" Rick snapped.

Tyler sighed, and I grinned.

"Accio TV remote!" I said, holding my wand. The remote came over my head, and I grabbed it, switching the channel to the news.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Elektra moaned at me.

"Shush!" I muttered.

"So you want to hear about loads of accidents. Fine by me!" Rick said, suddenly.

"These accidents aren't accidents." I whispered.

"What?" Elektra asked

"The crashes and explosions and derailments and whatever else is happening, People are disappearing and dying and he's behind it..."

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"Voldemort..."

I paused, as I realized something. I needed to leave. I ran up the stairs, and wrote a quick letter to Tee. A tear slid down my face and onto the paper, but that didn't matter. Once I finished writing, I slid it into an envelope, but not sealing it. I wrote her name on the envelope, and I found a small bag to make bigger on the inside, and put all my belongings inside.

A knock on my door startled me, and I shoved the bag and letter under my quilt. Mike came in, then, and sighed.

"I've been thinking..." Mike paused, "You can't leave. You're just a child. This isn't your fight, your war."

"I know, but no one else can beat him. Only me."

"Then wait. Wait until your older." He requested.

"No, because millions will have died by then, and it'll be all my fault."

"Wait a few weeks, at least."

I nodded, crossing my fingers behind my back "Okay, I promise that I'll wait."

He nodded, and left, shutting the door behind him. I sighed, before turning around, and slipping the golden snitch into my pocket, tears slipping down my face.

"Harry!" I heard Johnny say angrily, bursting into my room.

"Yes, Johnny?" I asked, turning to him.

"Tee kissed you," he whispered, shock on his face.

"Yeah... sorry?" I asked.

"Don't be. Rather you than anyone else." Johnny said with a smile, before leaving. I shook my head with a laugh. Rick then came in.

"You left this downstairs. Sorry I didn't believe... I do now... I tried the cloak myself, just to test it. Magic does exist, but I won't tell anyone outside here. I'll keep your secret." He handed me the cloak.

"I was disbelieving of magic when I first discovered it. Don't worry."

"Thanks..." Rick said, before leaving. I took my photo album, and took one of the photos out of it, making a copy, and sliding the original back inside the album. I slid the copy inside the envelope. It was the only thing Tee would have, to remember me by. A single picture of me, on my 15th birthday.

* * *

><p>I slid out of bed, and get dressed. I took my small nag, and shrunk it so it would fit in my pocket. I then took the envelope, and my cloak. I draped it around me, turning myself invisible, and crept out of my room, quietly shutting the door. I snuck into Tee's room, and I stood there for a few seconds, watching her sleep. Then I rested the envelope on her table, and I uncovered my face, to kiss her forehead.<p>

"I love you." I whispered, before leaving. I left her room, and snuck down the stairs, and out the front door, before apparating away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tee**** POV**

As I woke up, three words echoed around in my head from my dream.

"I love you."

Harry was in my dreams all night, and he said those words once, and that's all he said, but it was enough. The words were etched into my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about them. I rolled over to look at the clock, but something caught my eye. An envelope. I picked it up, and opened it quickly.

_Dear Tee,_  
><em>By the time you read this, I'll be long gone.<em>  
><em>I was watching the news when it came to me; I'm a danger to you all.<em>  
><em>I know you don't want me to leave, because you care, but I have to leave. For your safety.<em>  
><em>I'm not going to make any promises I won't be able to keep, so I'm not going to promise that I'll be back.<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry.<em>  
><em>With all my love,<em>  
><em>Harry.<em>

I stared at the letter, and I didn't believe it. He promised Mike he wouldn't go for a few weeks. Mike wouldn't lie about something like that. I got out of bed, and I hoped this was just Tyler playing a sick joke. I slid my feet into my slippers, and put my dressing gown on. I snuck towards Harry's room, and pushed the door open, to make sure he was still there. No one. His bed was empty and made, and it looked like no one had been in the room in weeks, except to clean.

I ran towards the toy cupboard, hoping he'd be there. He wasn't there, and Carmen came out of her room as I went to run down the stairs. I glared at her, as I had not forgiven her for telling Johnny I kissed Harry.

"Tee, what's going on?" She asked.

"Harry's gone!" I said, running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I heard Johnny come out of his room and ask.

"Tee thinks Harry left." Carmen said, following me.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped at her, my heart breaking as I accepted that he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**2nd May, 1997, Mike**** POV**

I smiled in delight. He was alive. Barely. And he would be here in a few hours.

"Who was that on the phone?" May-Li asked.

"We've got a kid coming back. He is a little shocked, but their idea of a little is a lot, so I don't know how much shock we will be facing." I said.

"Foster parents didn't work out?" She asked, "We'll have to set a room up for him."

I rolled my eyes, "Harry? He'll happily share. Just keep him out of any of the cupboards, and the cellar. He'll sleep there if we let him. And, he wasn't fostered... you need to check his file."

I opened one of the draws, and pulled out his file, handing it to her. She opened it, and started reading.

"I'll get Carmen and Tee to share. I think he'll need his own room." She said, as she read through it.

"When is he coming?" She asked once she finished reading.

"She said a few hours," I said. She looked at me for a few seconds, before saying anything.

"I'll go and let Carmen and Tee know about sharing, and you tell the others he's coming." She said. I nodded, and we went our separate ways.

"Guys, gather around." I said, beckoning them close. They gathered around me.

"What's up, Mike?" Mo asked. I smiled.

"Harry is coming back, today. Mo, Floss, Bailey, you don't know him, but the rest of us do."

"Did he win?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he's coming back, and he's in shock."

"Shock? Like shock that someone has died?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. She was very vague, and she said she'll explain everything when she gets here. Which can be from now onwards."

"Does Tee know?" Johnny asked, and I took a deep breath.

"May-Li is telling Carmen and Tee, as she wants those two to share, so Harry can have his own room."

"What's the big deal about this Harry guy. He's nothing special!" Bailey started.

"Nothing special? Harry is more than special." Faith said, fondly.

"Just... when he gets here, give him space. I think he'll need it. And no welcome home parties, either. Just make yourself scarce."

I left them with that. May-Li came down the stairs, as I headed towards the office.

"They are moving Tee's things now. They are both very excited with Harry coming home, especially Tee."

That was when the door was knocked. I sighed again, and I opened it, quickly. There Harry stood with a red-headed girl, obviously the one I had spoken to on the phone.

"Hi, I'm Ginny." She introduced herself, "You must be Mike?"

"Yeah, that's me," I held out my hand, and she shook it.

"Come on through to the office, you too, Harry." I smiled at them, and I led them through to where May-Li was waiting for us.

"Hi, I'm May-Li." She said to Harry, especially. He didn't even look at her. He looked so skinny, so small, and so unhealthy. He looked worse than death, and more bruised and battered than I've ever seen anyone before.

"Harry, are you alright?" I found myself asking. I knew it was a stupid question, but it was automatic. He didn't look at me, and he didn't respond.

"He's not okay, he hasn't spoken for a week now, and I'm not sure when he last ate. I forced some water into him two days ago, but..." She trailed off, looking at him.

"Ginny, what happened?"

"The battle happened. He turned up at school, and he stood up to Snape, and the battle suddenly started, and it was all so fast. And before we knew it, Voldemort was telling us to round up the bodies, and when we found out one of my brothers had died, my whole family started blaming Harry, including Harry's best friend. They always said he was as good as family, and we owe him our lives for the amount of times he's saved our lives, and the moment he can't save a life, he gets the entire blame, and it wasn't his fault. And then my brother, Ron, admitted he'd stolen the last of their food, and Harry hadn't eaten for over a week. That was a week ago. Harry hasn't spoken since he finally defeated Voldemort. He hasn't cried, either."

She looked slightly guilty, "He might have won the war, but he lost everything that mattered to him."

"What is his favourite food?" May-Li asked Ginny.

"Treakle tart, but he likes all food." She said, kindly, "Just don't get upset if he refuses to eat, or even takes notice."

"I'll go make one, it doesn't matter if he doesn't eat it, but it's worth a try, and the others would love a little treat." May-Li decided, leaving the office. Ginny looked at the ground for a second.

"I have to go, and I can't come back. I'd love too, but I can't. And I'm so sorry for that." She said to me, before turning to Harry.

"Harry," She whispered, cupping his chin and lifting it, so his eyes met hers, "Thank you, for everything, and you'll always be my favourite big brother, no matter what, because you saved my life. I'm sorry, for everything. Goodbye, Harry James Potter, my brilliant, big brother, who'd do anything to save a life."

She kissed his forehead, and left the office, moments later the door closing behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry**** POV**

I followed Mike up the stairs, and into a bedroom, presumably the one I would be staying in. I didn't care for the colours, as this place would never be home, and what Mike was saying didn't really matter, because he was talking to me, and I don't matter. My job is done, and now, I'm not important anymore, so what is the point?

"MIKE!" Came a familiar call from downstairs. Carmen. He stopped talking and sighed.

"I'll be right back, Harry." He said, before leaving the room. I suddenly started overheating, so I took my sweater off, leaving my horrible arms on show. They were covered in cuts and bruises, and I knew the cuts would become my battle scars, making it impossible to forget my past, and be normal.

Of course, I'd never be normal. I never have been either, because I've always been the freak who lived.

"Hello, I'm Floss." A little girl with red hair appeared in the doorway, "This is Tee's old room, but she now shares with Carmen. If you don't like it, you're allowed to paint it."

I half-smiled at her. She was being sweet.

"Can't you talk?" She asked. I turned my head away, the embarrassment setting in my stomach.

"Floss, what are you doing?" I heard Tee's voice from down the hall.

"I don't think the new boy can speak." She said, walking off. A few fast footsteps and then the girl I missed so much appeared in the doorway. I didn't look up at her, but I knew it was her.

"Harry?" She asked softly. I didn't respond.

"Harry, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." She told me.

"Tee, I know you missed him, but give him space. He'll be okay." I heard Mike say, "He's here for good, this time. He won't be leaving until he turns 18, at least."

"Okay," She said, leaving, and Mike quickly replaced her.

"Harry, May-Li has a treacle tart in the oven, cooking for lunch. I know you like treacle tart, so will you come down and eat some when it is finished?" He asked. I didn't respond. He sighed, and went to leave.

"Mike?" I spoke quietly, fear in my voice.

He looked at me, and smiled softly, "Yes, Harry?"

"I don't have to fight anymore, do I?"

"No." He said, leaving, and closing the door behind him.

And then it really hit me. After a life of fighting, I don't have to fight anymore. It's over.

* * *

><p>As I walked down to lunch, I smiled to myself. This place may never become home, but it will be the one place I first ever felt safe. As I entered the kitchendining area, I paused in the doorway, taking in every face I recognized and the ones I didn't, too. A boy with glasses sat next to the red headed girl, Floss, who thought I couldn't talk. Tee was sat between Faith and Carmen, but I couldn't see Elektra. She probably moved on.

"Hey, Harry!" A bright voice that belonged to Tyler, said, noticing me.

"Hi," I said quietly, biting down on my lip afterwards.

"You gonna come sit down, Harry?" Mike asked, as May-Li approached the table with a large plate of treacle tart. I nodded, slowly making my way towards the empty chair next to Jody. I slid into the chair, as the treacle tart was being dished up onto plates in equal sized slices. A slice was put down in front of me, and I hid a smile.

"So, did you win the war?" Tyler asked.

They all looked at me expectantly.

"What war?" One of the new kids asked.

"No one wins a war. Just one side loses more than the other." I said bitterly.

"Never thought of it that way... you never win anything in a war, you just lose people." Rick said after a few moments of silence.

"That might be true, but is it over?" Tyler asked, desperate for an answer.

"Yeah, it's over..." I said slowly.

"You're too young to be in a war." The same new kid said.

I laughed bitterly.

"The eldest of us were 17, and it wasn't a war like you know. Magic exists, but no one shows it. We have to hide out magic, unless we live with non-magical people. In my world, there was a dark wizard. When I was a baby... He killed my mother and father, and attempted to kill me, but he couldn't, because my mother sacrificed herself for me. He came back, when I was 14, but he had been trying since I was eleven and started magic school. He took everyone I ever cared for, and killed them. And it's all my fault."

I suddenly filled with grief, and the pain that had avoided me for so long consumed me, and I pushed away from the table, and fled to my room, the tears filling my eyes. I slammed my door shut, and the tears poured over, sliding down my cheeks. I quickly summoned my photo album, and opened it to the picture of me and my parents, holding it to my chest as memories filled my head.

"_No one asked your opinion, filthy little mudblood!_"

"_He's just a boy._"

"_I said I'm fine, Ron!_"

"_You're not a bad person._"

"_You are nothing. Nothing._"

"_If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too._"

"_You don't know how this feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family!_"

I reached breaking point, and just broke, the sobs escaping my lips, and the tears streamed down my face.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the 'long' wait, but, please leave a review. It helps me continue writing


	10. Chapter 10

**Mike**** POV**

"Harry?" I knocked on his door, and when he didn't answer, I tried to open it. I sighed, realizing that he had used magic to lock his door.

"Harry, open the door." I gently commanded. No response.

"Harry, open the door, now!" I commanded, hardening my voice slightly. I heard him let out a small sound, but he didn't respond yet again. I tried the handle again, and it opened the door. I relaxed slightly and took a step into the room, where he was stood, holding a letter in his hand, his wand pointing at the door.

"Hey Mike, I had an idea. Or, in Ginny's words, a 'Potter plan'." He said, after a few moments. I raised an eyebrow, confused, and he said, "How about a free holiday to Miami, in my own mansion, with cute little elves doing all the work possible? There are 14 bedrooms, 5 normal bathrooms, 3 en-suite bathrooms, 2 entertainment rooms - 1 TV in each, 1 indoor swimming pool, 1 outside swimming pool, 1 quidditch pitch, 1 football pitch, ballroom, 2 kitchens, 1 entrance hall and 1 dining room... and a few other things that I can't remember. Everyone has a room to themselves, and we do what we like."

He grinned up at me, and there was hope in his eyes. I wanted to immediately say yes, but I would have to talk to May-Li and the other kids.

"Oh, if you decide you want to go, don't tell the kids it's my mansion. I'll have to leave a few days before you lot come, to prepare the elves, and the rooms to set themselves up. I'll be taking the luggage with me."

He was determined to convince me.

"I'll talk with everyone about it, but, one question, how will we travel?" I asked cautiously.

"I'd say portkey, and I'll make the landing soft for you guys, too." He said with a grin, "It will be a two week holiday, because I won't make the elves work for so many people for any longer than that."

"I'll talk to May-Li, but I have a really good feeling about it."

I smiled, and strolled downstairs, and into the office, where May-Li was.

"Hey, how is he?" She asked. I laughed.

"Harry's fine. He just offered us a completely free holiday, to his mansion, everyone, for two weeks, and we won't have to do anything we don't want to. No cleaning, or cooking."

Her eyes lit up at the idea, "Where is the mansion, how will we get there, and who will be doing all the jobs?"

I smiled, "Miami, portkey, and elves."

"Okay, I need proof of these elves, and what is a port key, but once I know, it will be a definite yes from me."

"Yeah, I can't prove anything, and you'd have to go ask Harry. I'm gonna go and tell the kids."

We went out separate ways, the both of us smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tee**** POV**

"Ow!" We all groaned in unison as we landed on rock hard floor. I quickly stood up, and took in the surroundings. We were in a large room, with no windows, a set of double doors behind me, and two staircases on each side of the room, leading upwards.

"Who lives here?" Carmen asked aloud, but not to anyone in particular.

The room had red and gold across the middle of the plain white walls, but moving paintings were covering the walls. A man, I couldn't tell who he was, started descending the staircase on the left, his face looking down, and a black hair was covering his hair. He wore a white button-down shirt, and a black tie, his hand pale against the gold rail.

As he neared the bottom, he looked up, and I realized it was Harry. He took the hat off, and smiled at us.

"No one lives here, Carmen, no one has for a very long time, not since I was a baby. I own this mansion, but I don't live here. Not yet, anyway." He explained gently.

"What's with the shirt and tie?" Mike asked.

"I just came back from a meeting with my bank manager about half hour ago, and I couldn't be bothered to get changed. Now, enough about that," He paused,before calling, "Winky! Dobby!"

Two little pops later, and in front of us, appeared two house elves. One was wearing a cloth and nothing more, and the other was wearing 4 hats, and odd socks, accompanying the cloth.

"Okay, Dobby, take Mo, Tyler, Rick, Frank, Bailey and Johnny to their rooms, Winky, take Carmen, Tee, Jody, Floss and Faith to their rooms. I'll take Mike and May-Li. And then, give them the inside room, and Winky, leave the spa room till last! We don't need to lose the girls before we're even started." He said, kindly to the elves. Winky, the one with just a cloth, took us girls, and lead us up the stairs.

"Master Harry is really looking forward to your stay." She said quietly, as if she wasn't supposed to talk, "Master Harry doesn't like us calling him Master Harry, he tells us not to, but it's a bad habit we have."

She stopped outside a door, with a name on it. The wood was pink, and the writing was silver. It read 'Carmen'

"This is your room, Mistress Carmen. It's redecorated itself to suit you, and your clothes are in the walk-in closet. There are other clothes, suggestions for you, in there, also a part of magic. I'll be back soon. Please stay in your room, or you will get lost."

She lead us along the hallway, leaving everybody at their separate rooms, before leading me up many stairs, until we reached the sixth floor.

"This is your room, Mistress Tee. I'll be back soon."

I nodded, and entered my room. In the middle of the room was a large, king-size bed, with gold pillows, and a pretty blue quilt cover. The walls were light blue, and there was a gold banner on the wall. I smiled, falling in love with the room, instantly. It was the perfect room for me.

I noticed a window, and I wandered over to it, and peered outside. It was a brilliant view of a swimming pool in his garden, and a neat football pitch that Bailey would love.

I decided I'd check out the walk-in closet, and I realised that my clothes were nothing in comparison. The dresses were all gold or blue, and the 'casual clothes' were my version of dressing up. Not that I was complaining, it just means that this holiday was going to be my best one ever.

"Knock knock," I heard Harry ask from the bedroom door way, I turned around, to see him leaning in the door way.

"How did you do this?" I asked. He smiled.

"I didn't. It's the mansion, it's done it for years, according to my dad. I told Winky I'd show you around, due to... what the mansion decided, I need to talk to you about it."

He seemed nervous, and it was kinda cute. And then I realized what he said.

"What do you mean..." I trailed off, and he smiled softly. He held out a hand, and I took it automatically.

"What about Mike and May-Li?" I asked, "Don't you need to show them around?"

"No, they are exploring on their own, now they know the basic layout of the house." He smiled at me, and led me down the stairs, and into a beautifully decorated corridor, away from the bedrooms. It was decorated red and gold, the carpet gold, the walls red.

"Wow!" I breathed, taken aback by the beauty of one corridor.

"Okay, in there, is the spa, controlled by magic and two elves when in use," He said, as we walked past a gold door.

"What is with all the red and gold?" I asked, the constant colour standing out.

"It's the Hogwarts house all Potters are in, but gold is the 'Potter colour' as Dad calls it. I prefer Green and Blue, but, oh well." He said casually. He led my to the end of the corridor, and pushed the wooden door open.

"This is my favourite room, the library, without the silent rule," He said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright there, Harry?" A painting spoke. Wait what?

Harry let my hand go, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, before saying, "Just showing Tee around, Sirius."

"Oh, your girlfriend?" The painting, Sirius, spoke. What?

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!" He snapped, and loud laughter came from some place ahead.

"Leave Harry alone. If he wants to show a girl around, he can. It doesn't mean anything!" Came a female's voice, "Besides, you can't tease him! He's not your son, he's mine!"

Harry shook his head, and led me towards the female voice. He stopped in front of a moving painting, where a man that looked just like Harry was laughing, and a red headed woman with Harry's eyes was sending glares over her shoulder at him. This must be his parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Tee." He said, all his nervousness gone.

"Hi, Tee. I'm Lily, Harry's mother. I could have guessed who you were from down the hall. Harry described all of the kids when he got here, about 4 days ago." She smiled kindly at me, before glancing at Harry.

"I'm James, Harry's father." The man stopped laughing to say, turning serious, "You'd be a natural quidditch player."

A what player?

"Dad, she doesn't know about quidditch. I'll be telling everyone about it later, though." Harry said with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes, the three Potters were up to something, I was sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mike**** POV**

"LUNCH!" An unrecognizable voice shouted from the dining room. I looked at May-Li and smiled.

"Harry said every day is a feast, ready to face it?" She asked. I nodded, and we headed towards the source of food.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I heard Tee yell, as we approached the room. We entered the golden dining room, to see Tee get out of her seat and stomp over to Harry, who had gotten up, and ran from her. They were both laughing. Three elves were stood at the other side of the room, and they were watching with amusement. Everyone was only just sitting down.

"What is it, anyway?" Faith asked him, as Tee took the case back, and they sat back down in their seats. May-Li and I sat down, watching Harry struggle under her gentle stare.

Harry was right, the table was filled with food. From sandwiches to sausages, bacon to cupcakes.

"Who wants pumpkin juice, who wants water?" Harry asked, reaching for one of the jugs.

"Pumpkin juice?" Everyone asked him in unison. He laughed.

"Yeah, it's a normal juice in the wizarding world." He said simply, pouring some in to his gold goblet.

"I'll try it!" Tee said, brightly.

"Yeah, me too!" Floss decided, Faith agreeing.

Harry laughed and poured the drinks for the three of them.

Tee took the first mouthful, and sighed in delight, "I'm never drinking anything other than pumpkin juice again."

"I'm with Tee!" Faith decided, after having her first mouthful. Floss nodded.

"Okay, let's eat." Harry said, after pouring water for the rest of us.

The sandwiches were in every flavour possible, and the cupcakes were, too. We all had a bit of everything.

"Tee, give it back!" Harry said yet again.

"Not until you explain it!" She giggled.

"Okay, so, everyone has got memories, right?" He started, "Now, it doesn't actually require to be magical, as long as you have a wand like mine. You concentrate on a certain memory, and, even if you don't remember all of it, you will still get the full memory, because you put the tip of your wand to your temple, and extract it."

"Okay, but how did you put them on disk?" Tee asked.

"Well, I have a pensive, which is where you put the memories to view them. I took a camera, and filmed them all, and put them on disks, separating the battles from my school years, and my time with my aunt and uncle, and all my other memories, and on each disc, they are in order, and on two of the discs, you can watch the good or bad, or all of it combined."

"Can we watch it?" Tyler asked eagerly. His eyes flickered to Floss and Mo, for less than a second, before looking away and shaking his head. We all saw it, other than Mo and Floss, who were eating all the sandwiches they could. I understood that he didn't want the younger ones to see it.

Tyler understood, too, and dropped the subject, but I knew he'd ask again once Floss and Mo had gone to bed.

"We can watch some of the good bits, if you want. Like, when I got my first Christmas present at Hogwarts, or when I played... actually, that's a bit brutal... Ron being forced to dance with our teacher, that was funny, or when..."

He trailed off, smiling.

"Time of our lives..." He mumbled to himself, before taking a bite of cupcake. He paused before swallowing.

"Don't eat the cupcakes. A certain elf is out to cause trouble," He took a deep breath before yelling, "KREACHER!"

There was anger in his voice.

"Yes, Master?" Came a sickly sweet voice, that made me shudder.

"You spiked the cakes with Veritaserum." He sneered, "You know how dangerous that is, especially for everyone here. Leave, and take the spiked cakes with you."

Once the elf was gone, Harry sighed. Most of the cakes vanished, too.

"He hates me, and anyone who isn't magical. He's just trying to ruin this little holiday."

He was bitter, "I only took him in because I had too. And, Veritaserum is a truth potion, a few drops could get anyone to spill their darkest secrets, even someone like me. Now, I need to go drink the counter potion!"

He pushed away from the table, and then left the room.

A few seconds later he was back.

"Right, once you guys are finished eating, come up to the entertainment room on the second floor. I'll show you a favourite memory of me and my three best friends."

He was smiling again.

* * *

><p>Once we were all upstairs, Harry had the TV set up, and he just had to hit play.<p>

"Ready to hear my idea of having fun, while doing chores?" He asked. Every one nodded, and he pressed play.

_"I feel sorry for muggles. Them have to do this by hand! Can't wait to turn seventeen!" A redheaded boy complained, viciously scrubbing a very dirty window._

_"Stop complaining, Ron!" A girl that I recognised to be Ginny, snapped, scrubbing the window on the over side of the room, one bit at a time._

_"Oi, Hermione, wanna teach 'em how to do it properly?" Said a younger version of Harry. He was sweeping the floor with a bushy haired girl, obviously Hermione._

_Hermione started giggling, leaning against the wall, next to Ginny. Ginny gave her a weird look, before continuing to scrub the windows._

_"What's so funny about cleaning?" Ron asked grumpily. Harry chuckled, plucking Ginny's sponge from her hand, putting a finger to his lips, keeping her quiet. Hermione sunk to the floor, shaking with silent laughter._

_Harry dipped the sponge into the bucket of soapy water, wrung it out slightly, before lobbing it at the back of Ron's head. He turned away as it connected, shaking with laughter and he carried on sweeping. Ron turned and glared at the three giggling teenagers. Her raised the sponge and aimed it at Ginny as the door opened, and a man walked in. He got hit in the face by the sponge. It dropped to the floor and the man shook his head like a dog would._

_"You're lucky I'm not Molly, who is coming up with your lunch." He warned, leaving._ The scene ended there, fading to black.


End file.
